New Life
by Hollow Sanctuary
Summary: rated M for heavy mature themes and graphic scenes of violence in the future Lucci x Oc. oh and this is a tradgedy for a reason. And there is Jyabura x ? sometime soon, maybe in ch.6 or 7. Because Jyabura needs love.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer- I don't own One Piece cause if I did CP9 would have a side story and Sanji would be killed off at the beginning. Stupid Sanji. **

**Ok Lets try this again. This time its going to be about CP9. And hopefully I won't delete it. Well here goes nothing, tell me if you liked it. Interesting, there's a place in Toronto called **_**Upper Village.**_** Sound familiar?**

_Ok, my first day of my new job. I'm going to fuck up and get fired. Lovely. Maybe if I'm lucky I'll last until noon._ A young woman thought sardonically with a scowl on her face. She calmly walked towards what she was sure was going to be another failure on her list of disappointments. As she walked up the steps she felt the sensation of being watched. It sent shivers up her spine. She looked over her shoulder but no one was there but she could have sworn she heard the coo of a pigeon.

The doors were getting closer. Soon she'd be in the safety of her workplace, the newly rebuilt Enies Lobby. Little did she know that she'd be open to a lot more prying eyes and scrutiny in there. _I hope this goes better than my last few hundred jobs... Maybe it'll be better working for marines, granted I'll have a hell of a lot more paper work and my hands might fall off but a least I'm a little good at being a secretary._

"You must be Hanna D. Michellra. Welcome to the staff of Enies Lobby. CP9 to be specific." Said a kindly old man. The head master of employees. He was smiling as though he expected something.

"Wait what? I thought that there was only 8 Ciper Pol units?! I was going to be the secretary for CP8! Oh, shit what did I get myself into this time! Why me! Why not someone else! This going to be bad! I'm not the kind of person you'd want for the job-" Michellra was more than slightly unstable about the whole situation, the headmaster who's name happens to be Walter buts in,

"Ah Hanna-san, you never applied for CP8. That was simply a front so that CP9 could get a secretary instead of the members doing all the paper work. And since you'll be their secretary you deserve the right of knowing what they do for a living. CP9 is a unit of assassins who work for the government and you will be doing the paper work that accompanies the messy job of assassination. You were chosen to be the secretary by the strongest member, Rob Lucci-sama. I haven't a clue as to why he chose you but I hope you luck, Hanna-san. Also you have a meeting with the members and Director of CP9 at 10:00am." Walter said this all in a happy light tone.

"Ah, hai Walter-san..." Michellra said uncertainly. _Wonderful, I'm the secretary of a top secret organization of murderers_. _What a lovely job I have. Best in the world. And I get to sit in the same room as said murderers and their boss for Kami-sama knows how long..._ _My life couldn't get any better than this. _Thought Michellra sarcastically.

_So It's 9:59. I'm a minute early that's good right? Ok so mental list: Formal black clothes-Check. Lucky bracelet and choker- Check. Courage-Almost check. Ok we're good! I'm so screwed... I hope they don't kill me... That would suck. Ok not really, I would get out of this horrible existence of failure. Maybe if I'm lucky they'll kill me. I doubt that Crap._ Just as Michellra's internal rant ended, 5 people walked in. Only one of which was a woman. The others were men. One of which had a long rectangular nose, another hair in the shape of bull horns, one had a knife like grin directed in her direction and he had a scar over his left eye and the last one had a massive pigeon on his shoulder and a rather _interesting_ beard. The last man set her on edge. The man with the odd nose sat across from her and the man with the scar on one side and the man with the pigeon on the other. The woman and the bull haired man sat on either side of her.

"Good morning I'm the Director of CP9, Kaku. I'm sorry for not explaining this to you in person but I'm sure Walter has. You have been appointed the secretary of CP9, and I just want to make sure that you can stomach the details of our reports. I'll also introduce the other members to you." Kaku said this politely but with the tone of voice that old men usually have.

"I can handle the details. It's nothing to me. And knowing my superiors names would be nice Director-sama." Michellra said pleasantly to Kaku.

"Hai, the men on each side of me are Jyabura and Lucci."-He gestured to the two as he said their names, " and the man to your left is Blueno. And the woman is Kalifa. They will come to you with mission reports."

Michellra nodded and said, "Hai, Director-sama."

Kaku's mouth gave the girl a slight smirk as though he knew something that she didn't. But the smirk was gone as soon as it came. It left Michellra more than slightly confused and oblivious to the look shared between Jyabura and Lucci that said without words, _One week. She's far too meek_.

_I've had enough of this! It involves far too much touching!!! In Jyabura's case anyway. But still!!! I'm going to fill out resignation forms and get out of this place!! _Thought Michellra desperately as she nearly pulled her hair in frustration over her new (week and a half) job and her infuriating co-workers. The only one she could stand was Kalifa! Even the director was maddening. Lucci played games with her head, Jyabura constantly hit on her and Blueno tried giving her his sagely advice but only succeeded in driver her more up the wall. And the Director was an arrogant twit!

Michellra stood up and put on her light jacket considering there was a cool breeze and looked at her watch. _Lucci should be back in 15 minutes._ _I should be able to get to Walter by then get my resignation_ _forms and hide them in my office and hide them before he gets back. Ok, I can do this, it's easy I won't screw up. At least Director-san is in Mariejois._ Just when she was about to leave her office door opened and Lucci was there with his report in hand and he was looking throughly amused even with his raised brow. _And I was just about free too._ Michellra thought dejectedly.

"And where might yo be going, Kitten," God how she hated that nickname, "You wouldn't be trying to resign from your job, would you?" He said this with one of his unpleasant smiles.

"O-o-o-of c-c-c-c-course n-n-n-not..." Michellra stammered. _God dammit stop stammering he's going to find out and, and, hey wait... Why would he care? Oh fuck he probably has a bet with Jyabura. Lovely. _She thought sardonically.

"So you are," He chuckled slightly "And why would that be? Is something, ah bothering you?" Even though they were words that were supposed to be sympathetic they were mocking. He was grinning. The bastard.

_Shit, shit, shit, shitity, SHIT! This bad, very, very bad! He's starting one of his stupid mind games! I don't have time for this! Walter leaves at 4:oo and its already 3:45!!!!!! _"I'm not resigning," Thank you voice for returning. "I simply have something very important to tell Walter-san. So please move Lucci-san ."

He out right laughed at Michellra then. "I doubt that, Kitten-" but before he could finish Michellra cut him off,

"STOP DAMN CALLING ME THAT!" This only served to make him laugh harder.

Michellra angrily shoved the arrogant man out of her way and she stormed to where she knew Walter would be. She could still hear the bastards laughter ringing through her head. Michellra thought she was about to cry, as she was about to grab the door nob someone grabbed her from behind and covered her eyes.

**Ok thats the end of Ch.1 I know it sucked and it was short, but hey its still an update on my part. And reviews are wanted and I will agree with most flames. So flame away. But the thing that gets me is, if some one who doesn't like One Piece and they read this and then falme my saying, 'OMG!!!!111!!! Y0U N00B!!!!1111!!!! ONE PIECE SUCKS ELEVENDY!111' I'm wondering why the fuck are you reading this if you don't like OP? Damn idiots are everywhere.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Holy crap, chapter two! Hm, not much I can say but, BROOKE IS LOVE!!!! sorry that my friends was random. is proud of the fact that she has chapter 2 out But instead of me rambling here's the story.**

**Disclaimer: Again if I owned one piece Sanji would have** **been hit by Puffing tom, twice. Oh yah Michellra's nickname is Mitch and I will be using it. It's faster to type lol.**

_No, no, no! This can't be happening again, it can't! Those men are dead! _Mitch was freaking out. She was no longer in the Lobby she was once again a teenager with her mouth and eyes covered with boney and grimy hands, pinned to a mans chest while others were surrounding her. She did the only thing she found reasonable, she struggled. She clawed, bit and kicked not hearing the quietly mumbled _tekkai._ Her resistance was futile so Mitch gave up and resigned herself to the fact that _**It,**_ would happen again.

"_You've missed Walter Kitten, he just left. You're so very panicked I wonder if I have finnally found your weak spot? Do you fear contact_ Lucci whispered into Mitch's ear. As he removed his hands from her mouth and eyes. The bastard was enjoying himself**. (Have I written that before? I'm having a sense of Deja vu... I could be hallucinatin**g** again. Yes I hallucinate**.)

"Never do that **ever** again. Stay away from me..." Mitch had taken her chance to get away when he had taken his hands away from her. She was currently pressed against the nearest wall tears welling in her eyes and she was panting and shaking horribly. Even an idiot could notice she did not like that at all.

All she ever got in return was an unnerving grin. When Lucci had turned around the corner and was out of her eye sight and a normal persons hearing range, she burst into tears, sobbing uncontrollably and rocking herself gently. The situation had brought back painful memories that Mitch thought she had buried long ago.

_No one's here to soothe me... Kalifa why did you have to go on a mission? I'm so lonely without you... You're the only one who cares. And I missed my chance to get away from this life... I'd thought I'd be able to start again in my 'New Life', but everything just keeps on repeating itself. Would I be better off dead with you mother, father, Kione... I miss you all so much..._ Mitch was far too deep in thought to notice anything around her, all she saw was blurry images created by her tears.

With no idea where she was going, Mitch stood up and started wandering around. She knew no one would be in the lobby, everyone had either gone home and all of CP9 would be on missions, and the Director would be in Marie Jois for a little while longer. Lucci had obviously left on his next mission, he wasn't pestering her about being weak for crying. Now that was suuuch a _comforting_ thought.

Mitch had unconsciously brought herself to the recently built garden. (A.N-Not Jyabura's) it had a calming affect on her.

(Flash back)Mitch's P.O.V

"_**Hey, -chan did you hear the legend about the sakura trees?" Who's saying that! I remember the face but not the name! "You don't do you." No I don't! What is it!!! "I'll tell you, They say that Sakura are really white, but there is a corpse under every tree. You catching all this -chan?**_ _**The Sakura trees suck the blood out of the corpses and it turns their pure white blossoms a pale scarlet colour. The Sakura trees are the trees of the devil for the reapers that do his business place the corpses of sinners there so you better not sin, yah got it? Why? Because it's true. Some people pulled up a Sakura tree from the ground and they found the corpse of a mass murderer tangled in its roots while others were impaled within him and the rest were in the ground." No please don't say anymore! Stop it!!! That's not true! **_

"_**Are you scared **__**-chan? Don't worry, I'll always protect you so those nasty reapers can't use you as a food source for those evil trees!" Oh, yay! Kione-kun is always gunna protect me!! I can do anything if aniki Kione-kun is there with me!**_

(End Mitch's P.O.V)

Mitch smiled softly at the memory. She looked around, there were no sakura trees... There were plum and pear trees and a couple of apple but no sakura. Mitch felt a heavy weight lift from her chest. But she was still confused as to why she couldn't remember the name her aniki called her. Didn't he call her 'Mitch' it was her nickname... And Michellra was her name, ... right? It was the name engraved onto the locket that was around her neck when the marines found her... It had to be her name.

She could remember his name and voice but not his face. It was the same with her parents. But the thing was she couldn't remember her parents names so she called them Mother and Father. Mitch could only remember their voices. And her mothers long hair. She had such pretty hair... _Do I look like my mother or father? Or do I look like neither of them... I wish I could remember their faces and names instead of 'Mother' and 'Father' all the time. But I do remember one thing clearly, I loved my aniki Kione-kun best._ She was smiling as she thought the last part. She still loved her aniki best. Mitch would never stop loving him the most. He cared the most about her. And loved her the best too. She was starting to feel better. Thus she set her 'T.O.K' plan into motion. T.O.K stood for, 'Think of Kione'. It's what she always did when she was scared, hurt, panicking, stressed, or distressed/unhappy.

Mitch began walking towards the upper floors that had been added to the Lobby after it had been destroyed by the Mugiwara's assault. Her dorm was up there. Those floors were made for people who live too far away to commute to the Lobby everyday. But even though there were a couple of people other than her living there she was always alone because her dorm was on the highest floor in the Lobby. Mitch had chosen it like that purposely. She liked being away from people. They made too much noise and gave her migraines. Especially Jyabura. Damn touchy feely trash can. **(A.N-Ok, that was an inside joke so don't expect to understand it. I'll explain it later.)**

Mitch liked her dorm, it had a small kitchen, a small sitting/living room, 2 bed rooms, a master bed room that was neither small nor large and a small guest room, She also had a balcony over looking the ocean, and naturally she a two bathrooms, one for the spare and one for the master bedrooms. Most people would be scared to live up where Mitch did because the floor was always swaying and there was always the possibility that one of the agents would get the idea to scare the shit out of you and _accidentally_ scare you off one of the balconies and causing you to fall to your death. Which Lucci had already tried to do to Mitch, after which she was not a happy camper.

Conveniently just as Mitch was taking her shirt and pants off, Lucci who was _supposed_ to be on a week long mission walked in. Mitch turned neon red but that was natural, she was almost naked in front of someone she didn't particularly like. _I bet he likes the view. That pervert was probably waiting for me to take my clothes off._ Mitch had stopped glowing (blushing) and now she was giving Lucci a dead pan stare while she wrapped herself up in a blanket. Lucci simply laughed at her. "And Kaku said you were titless." He was damn grinning when he said that.

Mitch was almost positive that she was going to go on a killing spree and kill, Kaku, Lucci, Jyabura, Blueno and Walter. More than likely she'd kill a couple of maids and janitors but screw it he was driving her crazy! _Wait, did he just indirectly say I have big boobs? Wait! Lucci said that Kaku though I was titless! Ah!!!! That pervo was looking at my chest!_ While Mitch was ranting in her mind, Lucci had begun to root around in her kitchen and sitting room, occasionally wandering into the bedrooms. Obviously he had found her coffee and had begun drinking it. _AH!!!!!! I drank from that cup! That's indirect kissing!!!! _Mitch got so hysterical over such odd things.

She had been staring at Lucci in shock so he raised a brow in her direction. "What is it Kitten?" Did he always sound so smug and arrogant?

"That's my coffee! And I've drunk from that cup! That's, that's..." She had begun to turn neon red again. Lucci was beginning to think Mitch had flourescent light bulbs in her face.

"And,? Your point is...?-" Lucci twirled his wrist in her direction as if to gesture her to continue **(A.N.-I have no clue how to describe it ,u)**,"Oh, so your embarrassed because this is indirect kissing, so shy. If I were to lick where you put your tongue would it be like I have licked your tongue?" An interesting perspective.

"Arg!!!! You sick pervert! How could you even think of such a thing! As if I'd think that!-" Too bad you did Mitch, "How can you even say that too someone! How inconsiderate!" She was obviously rather uptight about this. Lucci simply laughed at her and walked out of her dorm... With the god forsaken coffee cup. Needless to say, Mitch went to bed angry. Mumbling things about an idiotic kaijuu neko.

**Ok, first things first, the little thing about the trash can named Jyabura. That's what me a my sister call him. I said he looks like a trash can she laughed and it stuck. Also the thing Kaijuu Neko means 'Monster Cat.' Ok so how'd yah like it? Good Bad? Please review. A little comment is, Most of this chapter was written at 10+ at night, so I was tired. But YAY! HAVE READ NEW CHAPTERS AND THEY ARE AWESOME!!! EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Ok, done now. Ja ne!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Holy crap, ch.3 is up! YAY!** **If I didn't have a lap top on my lap and a cat on my foot, I'd do a happy dance. And then calm down and write the disclaimer. Oh yah. Things in italics are thoughts or emphasized. Things in bold are me or emphasized, and bold italics are dreams or flash backs.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own One Piece, for if I did, bye bye Sanji! Heh, heh heeeh. And Hattori is a pimp pigeon. Just thought I'd mention.**

_**Mitch was gasping and moaning beneath Lucci, who's expression was different for once, it was erotically amused. She was pinned to a bed she didn't recognise, but it didn't matter because it felt damn good. **_**(A.N-LEG CRAMP!!! OUUUCH!)**_** She was flushed all over, and Lucci was in a similar condition except more composed. They continued their, 'activities' a little longer and just when Lucci's climax was coming, **_Mitch shot up in her bed making a strangled noise at the back of her throat. _I JUST HAD A GODDAMNED WET DREAM ABOUT LUCCI!!!! THERE'S SOMETHING WRONG WITH ME!! Hm, these panties are ruined. I hope nothing got on my pajamas, that would be bad. This is bad too. _The last part was thought while Lucci waltzed right into her bedroom. Mitch noticed that just as he walked in his composure slipped and he look shocked for a second but then he went back to his usual expression, oh wait silly me, what expression? "Were you fingering yourself? Hm, you probably were, your flushed, smell of sexual arousal and your sweating and panting. The lower half of your body is covered in blankets as well. And I swear I heard you moan a little bit back." Only Lucci could say those things and not change expressions once. Not even a twitch. But he did smirk.

"I WAS NOT FINGERING MYSELF! THAT'S, THAT'S... HOW COULD YOU EVEN-" Lucci cut off her rant, "Do you mean to say you had a wet dream?," How he got on her bed and beside her so fast was unknown, "I thought you were composed all the time Kitten, yet now I've caught you with your guard down twice. Your losing your touch."

"Wait, back the truck up," Something just struck Mitch, "You said you heard me moan a little bit back, why were you in my dorm. Wait! Why are you in my dorm!"Good question, dip shit. Took you long enough.

Lucci just grinned at her. He was just so damned smug about **every** thing. Some one should kick him in the family jewels. "...Your not gunna say anything are you? Don't answer or anything... I should bite you." The last part was said while Mitch tilted her head up and rested her arm on the one that was placed beneath her breast (**A.N-No one comment on that sentence. Yes I mean YOU, onee-san)** while her finger rested on her cheek. An utterly thoughtful expression. All she got in return was a raised brow.

An so she did. Mitch just out right pulled up Lucci's arm and bit him. He just laughed at her, and said, "Your such a playful Kitten. I wonder, would you be playful in other... ah _scenarios._" There has to be something wrong with him.

"ARE YOU MAD!? AND STOP DAMN CALLING ME KITTEN!!!!" Mitch gets hysteric over weird things. She also let go of his arm before she shrieked at him. "Were you dropped on your head as a child? Or did the screws in your head loosen over the years? Because there is no way you are sane in any way. Just thought you should know..." Mitch was about to say more, but stopped suddenly. After about a minute thinking her eyes widened and she shrieked, "DO YOU HAVE PHEDOPHILIA!? I'M DAMN 17! AND YOUR WHAT, 49!!!!???"

Lucci leaned in closer, and whispered into her ear, "_I knew you were an intelligent girl, and I'm only 11 years older than you. It could be worse. Like those pirates from when you were 13."_ That's not creepy at all. Mitch had lost all colour (**A.N-Don't tell me I spelt that wrong. In my book that's how it's spelt**) in her face. She had gone white.

_How did he know? How much does he know? He's 28? I'm so confused..._ Mitch though while sliding away from Lucci. He was in her circle. She was staring at him like he was hell on earth. Which was probably true. The devil wanted his black heart and cruel gaze back Lucci. You have to share. Lucci was simply grinning madly at her. "You should go take a bath. I might just get, a little **carried away.**" Mitch was quick to jump out of bed grab some clean clothes and zip into the master bath room. Not even thinking twice about locking the door. Granted that didn't provide any comfort, because she knew that he could just break her door and rape her. Isn't she _sooo_ good at being positive.

When Mitch had finished her bath, she prepared herself for the worst and walked into her bedroom. She was pleasantly surprised to find it empty. She threw her dirty clothes (p.js and under wear) into the dirty clothes hamper that resided by her closet. She flopped onto her bed, bored already. It was Sunday, so she didn't have to work today. She could always walk around the Lobby aimlessly. But then she would get lost and it would take all day to get back to her room and that would not be fun. And she was almost positive that Lucci was either postponing his mission or ignoring it. She could always goof off in her room. Goofing off in her room it was then.

Kaku had just got back from his meeting in Marie Jois, and he was officially positive that he **Hated** Garp. The bastard stuck him in another peace conference with the pirate king. All that man was good for was fathering a line of anarchists. Maybe he should go bug Mitch, that was always fun. Yosh, it is decided he was going to bother Mitch.

There were very few things that disturbed Kaku, having been trained as a killer for 20 years, but this was officially one of the most disturbing things, **ever.** Mitch was playing with sock puppets. With hair. And faces. And clothes. And for gods sake she named them. Mitch was looking at him like was the most normal thing in the world too! She had to be insane. Lucci already killed her brain cells. He's gunna have to yell at him for that later. But now there was the sock puppet issue. This had to be solved, **immediately.**

** Ok. So that's the end of ch.3, sorry for the abrupt end, I couldn't think of a way to end it. And I wrote most of it at 10:50p.m to 11:49p.m, so I was half asleep for a bit. Now included. And sorry for the long wait. I got bored for a bit with it, then obsessive compulsive about it. Yah, I'm good that way.**


	4. Chapter 4

**OIRJHGHSIGVSIUFHIEYGFIUWEGFUISEGUSEWGFHWEA76YFYHWUEGFSIUERHGFUAEGFUIEWGFYISHFJKSbgUIEHWJGEUJIEUGSJHDFUISHGBSGHREGFUAEHRGAYIEYHGKJEBHGR!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! THIS IS THE FUCKIN SECOND COPY OF THIS CHAPTER BECAUSE I WAS AN IDIOT AND OPENED A NEW DOCUMENT WHEN I WAS ALMOST DONE THE CHAPTER WITHOUT SAVING!!!!!! JSHGOIWEGHOIRGHUISHGJRSHGVUFDN!!!!!!!**

**Disclaimer: I don't own OP because if I did Sanji would be canon fodder.**

A few days after the puppet incident:

Mitch was positive that she was going to regret this. She had orders for CP9, who happened to be in a meeting which she politely declined going to. Up on the moon Eneru was laughing at her, Mitch hesitantly knocked on the door.

"Go away." How polite Jyabura. Mitch could practically feel the dirty look he was giving the door.

There was a sigh and Kaku said, "Come in, and Jyabura don't be so rude." Mitch cautiously opened the door and walked into the meeting room. All heads turned to look at her. Kaku raised a brow at her, Jyabura sent his knife like grin her way, Lucci raised a brow and grinned at her, Kalifa gave her a look that said 'help me', and Bleuno just looked at her.

"I have orders for all of CP9 from Fleet Admiral Sengoku. He said that there has been sightings of a fleet of about fifty war ships near Pucchi. **(A.N-Anyone know where Pucchi is:P)** They're baring the colours of Black Beard. Sengoku-Sama wants you to destroy all the ships and kill all the pirates. It's basically a search and destroy mission." Mitch was composed and secretary-like while she reported this.

Before Kaku could respond Lucci purred "Why don't you come with us Mitch? You do know four of the six forms. And you certainly aren't afraid of pirates or killing, considering you killed a whole crew of pirates before the Marines could come and arrest them."

Everyone ('cept Lucci) stared at Mitch. Who's face had fallen into a cold mask. "Yes I do know four of the forms, yes I am not afraid of killing or pirates. But I killed them because pirates don't deserve anything but death. They are like bugs and thus should be squashed, and obliterated. No trial, no mercy. That's why I came to Enies Lobby. For only death awaits if a pirate is taken to the Lobby." Mitch reaaaalllllyyy **hates** pirates.

"So you'll be coming with us I suppose?" Good guess Lucci. He was grinning still. He agrees with Mitch obviously.

"Only if I am told to do so. I won't come other wise." Mitch's soft smile didn't match her murderous eyes.

"Assassinations ok, as long as you have company. Our number is even now." Kaku was smirking arrogantly. The shadow his hat casts gave his face an ominous look. "Our meeting is now change to a discussion on the mission. I believe that the ships will be in a rectangle or square formation, strongest one the outside and weakest on the inside. But since the ships are large there will be large spaces in between them. We shall go in two groups and attack the middle ship first. Then one group will take the left and the other the right. That gives each group two thousand five hundred pirates. With approximately one hundred on each ship. But, we have to do this quietly otherwise alarms will be rung and they will send more people. They won't be able to use their canons though, it all their ships. One group will have Lucci and the other, Jyabura considering their the only ones who can see in the dark. Oh and if you see any devil fruit users throw 'em into the ocean if you can. See how they like it. But if that plan fails and we are noticed, we go onto plan B. I have to say the groups for this one, Lucci, Mitch and I will be in one group Jyabura, Kalifa, and Bleuno in the other. My group will be the distraction, if we're noticed and alarms ring we go and kill as many as possible and make as much noise as possible so that huge numbers of them all clump onto one ship then Jyabura's group comes up behind them and scares the shit outta' them. After we kill all of them, I intend to use dynamite to kill destroy the ships. When we clear out the middle ship we relocate about fifty pounds of dynamite onto it, ten pounds for each ship and some napalm. After we kill all the pirates, we string the dynamite onto every ship and put it beside the napalm set the timers for three minutes and run like hell." That would be one of the reasons Kaku is Director.

"The explanation was boring but I got the plan, sounds good to me." Jyabura said from his sprawled out position on the near by sofa **(A.N-Thought I was gunna say floor eh?)**

"I'm amazed that your brain wasn't to small to comprehend what Kaku had said mutt." Lucci was asking for it.

"What was that, you spineless trash eater!" Jyabura was gearing up to fight. But then again so was Lucci. They were both morphing into their Zoan forms. Growling and snarling. Bleuno and Kalifa shared a 'oh no', look.

"Help, the testosterone level in the room is drowning me." Mitch commented sarcastically. Kaku choked. Kalifa tried to hold back her laughter. Bleuno tried not to smile. Lucci and Jyabura stopped trying to kill each other and morphed back into human form. Mitch simply shrugged. "Just saying." She continued.

"Now I'm wondering, why do they hate each other so much?" Kalifa pondered with a grin.

"Perhaps their attracted to the same person..."Mitch was ever so helpful. Lucci and Jyabura had an oh shit look on both their faces.

Blueno commented "They did start to figh a lot when they met Kaku as children, perhaps..." Kaku and Jyabura turned red. Lucci tipped his hat down to shadow over the slight pink tint to his otherwise pale face.

Jyabura started to stutter, saying random words and letters trying to regain his honour. Kaku just shifted uncomfortably in his seat, fiddling with his hat. Hattori landed on the rim of Lucci's top hat and cooed. Confused as to what was going on.

"At first glance one wouldn't think that they swung that way." Mitch said mischievously. She was the one to start this.

Kaku and Jyabura turned neon red, and even though Lucci tipped his hat down further you could still see the red glow his cheeks were emitting. "You'd really never guess-MMMMHHHPPPPPP!!!!" Lucci cut Mitch off by out right kissing her. On the lips. In a room full of other people. He grinned against her lips and then prodded them with his tongue. Mitch pushed him off at that point.

Kaku smirked and said "Perhaps it's not me they're fighting over." The twit said it just to see what Lucci and Jyabura would do.

"Oh, no. We never really fought over women. We fight because I'm stronger than Jyabura and he's enraged that he's being out done by a cat. The fact that women whom he has found attractive like me better is just adding insult to injury-" Mitch cut Lucci off this time, " I do not like you better than I like Jyabura! I like neither of you! Oh wait, never mind I lied about that. I **do **like Jyabura better than you. At least he has redeeming qualities, your just a psychotic and more than likely schizophrenic killer!" Mitch stormed out of the room after this out burst.

Everything was silent for a few seconds after Mitch slammed the door, but Kaku ruined the silence by saying, "Burn." Everyone looked at him funny and he just shrugged and continued "Well the meetings over so go away." He shooed them off with a wave of his hand.

"Gya ha ha ha ha haaa! Did yah hear that Lucci! She likes me better than you! Gya ha ha ha ha ha!" Jyabura exclaimed victoriously when they had left the room. Kalifa smirked a bit and Bleuno stayed just to see what would happen.

Lucci didn't even twitch and he looked at Jyabura and said with all the compassion of a shark, "I really don't care. I did that just because I wanted to see her reaction. All she is to me is a game. I like playing with her. She has interesting reactions. When I get bored with her I'll leave her be. I wouldn't even care if she died. I'd just get a new toy." He calmly walked away after this.

"That bastard!" Kalifa shrieked while punching the wall, "How could he do that! Doesn't he ever consider the feelings of others!" She continued to shriek and punch the poor defenceless wall. While Bleuno put a comforting had on her back. Jyabura grinded his teeth and clenched and unclenched his fists.

Up in her room, Mitch was screaming into her pillow and all the while, punching it. She hissed "That bastard! Why can't he just leave me alone! I hate feeling like this!" Her lip quivered "_I was lying when I said I liked Jyabura better... I-I-I love you... Lucci..."_ She whispered into her pillow. She sobbed a bit and then bit her lip so that she'd stop crying. Trembling she got off her bed and went into her bathroom to take a long relaxing bath.

Lucci locked his door behind him as he walked into his room. He walked over to his bed and flopped onto it. Staring blankly at the ceiling, he thought solemnly _I don't care if they think I'm a monster for it. I don't regret what I said. I can't let anyone know of my feelings for __**her.**__ Not even __**she**__, can know. I'm an assassin, we don't... no can't love..._ At the last sentence he fell asleep, for the first time since he was twelve, he slept without keeping one eye open.

**Ok, me being the nice sister I am, I'm going to recommend The.Golden.Rose's stories to people. If you like Frobin, she has a frobin one shot, if you like DoFlamingo, she has a chaptered story Oc x DoFlamingo and she has also rewritten Boulevard of Broken Dreams by Green Day as a song sung by the Mugiwaras about Enies Lobby and Thriller Bark. There happy now? I won't review your stories, I'll recommend them. And now I have finished v.2 of chapter four. Sorry for the long boring strategy thing, lol. Ja ne.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait, I was procrastinating. I do love this story but there will be long spans of time between chapters because I'm lazy as hell. Oh and I know that some people read this story so plllllllleeeeeeaaaaaassssssseeeee review! I'm dying here! This chapter is dedicated to SilverHunter because she gave me the kick in the ass I needed.**

**Disclaimer: I dinnay own One Piece, for if I did Sanji would be cannon fodder. Much like my OC Tori... he he he... AKAMA!!!! never mind.**

'_**I though you loved me best, -chan.' I do Kione! I love you the best! 'No you don't, you love that Lucci guy best! Don't lie to me you little bitch!' I'm not lying! I love you best aniki! You're my favourite person ever! 'Can you not speak English?! I told you not to lie to me!' Slap**_ _**Why'd you slap me aniki? I love you sob. 'No you love that Lucci guy. I hope you die for it. I hope your murdered or raped right in front of him. I'll never love a hore like you. Because your not my -chan. Your some stupid girl named Mitch.' Aniki? Aniki? Where'd you go? I'm -chan! Please believe me... I love you...**_

Mitch shot up from her bed in cold sweat. "_It was just a dream... Just a dream..._" She whispered softly to herself. She couldn't help it, she started to sob softly. _Why did I have that dream?... I was so scared, but I was seeing it from someone else's perspective like it wasn't me in the dream... _Mitch pondered. She couldn't help it, she fell back into sleep hoping to not be plagued by night mares.

_**Mitch was walking in a field of forget-me-nots and roses, but the more she walked the farther the field got as though she was walking backwards, even though she knew she wasn't. All of a sudden a bright light flashed and she was nude and floating somewhat like a ghost, but obviously she was not in the Lobby, for the was a woman and a young boy with short poker strait hair standing below and to the front of her. The woman was yelling at the boy and he was just letting her**_ _**beat him up verbally. The woman slapped him. Mitch then saw the boys face, he had oddly shaped eye brows... they looked like- It was Lucci! He seemed to not care that the woman had slapped him with enough force to split his lip and send him to the ground. He simply stood again never taking his eyes off the woman. Mitch was wondering who this woman who was beating Lucci was, but then she saw her face. It looked so much like Lucci's did and does. What if it was? It had to be... It was his mother. No wonder why he's so crazy his mother beat him! Wait he was only like 3-4, how could she do that?! Mitch was appalled. **_

_**But then the scene changed, Lucci was older probably 9 he was speaking with a man whom was probably a sensei, it appeared that Lucci was in the academy. Mitch could see Jyabura sleeping at the back of the class and Kaku was sitting in the middle of the class attempting to push the too large baseball cap out of his face and trying to keep strawberry blond curls out of his eyes.**_ _**There were other students, but most seemed to ot be paying attention or talking to their friends, and she swore that girl with the glasses and short hair who was slightly blushing as she watched Kaku out of the corner of her eye was Kalifa. Blueno was absent, he was probably out of the academy.**_

_**This was beginning to seem like a movie about important things that happened in Lucci's life, but what Mitch was seeing at the moment was absolutely terrifying, Lucci couldn't be more than 13 and he was in a room with at least 500 soldiers and he was killing them! When he was done with them he left the large room was shot with canons gaining wounds on his back that looked uncannily like the WG flag, and killing all the pirates quickly, leaving whom she presumed was a king alone in the massacre. **_**(AN-I don't know if he left the king alive, I didn't watch that, I've only seem bits and pieces in AMVs)**

_**This time Mitch was ready for what ever happened or so she thought, she never expected the high speed fight between a small boy who stretched**_ _**like rubber and Lucci in his Kami-E adapted zoan form, the boy must be the Pirate King considering he took two Six King Guns right to the gut and got back up and then set off a move that even though he was simply punching, his arms disappeared and it sounded as though an actual Gatling gun was going off.**_

_**Everything faded and she was once again in the field but there was a small screen with a blurred image in it, it looked as though there was a winged demon was standing in the middle of a flaming ship with a humanoid in his arms.**_

Mitch slowly opened her eyes and simply stared at the ceiling, should she confront Lucci about the dream or should she keep it to herself? Would it be better to keep it locked up or to reveal her odd dream? _If I tell someone they might mention it to someone else who might tell a friend who would tell a couple of friends and then it would be al over the island in less than a day, I should keep it to myself..._ Mitch decided, steeling herself to not tell anyone about the dream, not even Lucci whom most of it had been about.

She sighed and decided to go for a walk to the gardens and to remain there for awhile, it almost always calmed her down. But all the way she wondered whom the demon with what she believed was twenty wings and the humanoid in its arms was.

For then next few weeks she kept having the same dream over and over again, each time she saw a little more of Lucci's past and the area of which the Demon and what she had learned to be a woman in his arms kept developing, the ship which actually turned out to be ships cleared out quite a bit and she was able to see corpses and the ocean over said weeks. Another creature with twenty wings was visible through the flames on the night before she went on the mission which she was beginning to believe triggered the dreams.

Mitch inhaled deeply and then exhaled as they drifted closer and closer to their target, a gap between two of the large ships on the east side of the battalion of Blackbeard's 'army'. Lucci grinned at her sensing her apprehension and becoming more and more amused by it, Kaku simply rolled his eyes at Lucci's absurdity. As they slowly drifted closer and closer to the centre of the fleet Mitch calmed down more and turned on her 'I hate all pirates and want them dead, all for the sake of revenge' attitude. She was almost positive afore mentioned attitude turned Lucci on immensely but she was definitely **not** going to ask Lucci if it did, for he would probably answer it with a lewd comment as he usually did as of recently. Or ask to have a little post massacre roll in the sheets.

_Soru, shigan, rankyaku, kami-e, tekkai, repeat._ The only thoughts that ran through Mitch's head were these, that and how much she hated Lucci and pirates. Kaku was being a very good boy and not getting in her way, but Lucci was the reason she ended up using tekkai and kami-e, he kept attacking people where his rankyaku would carry through them and go at her, and she had to either dodge or take the hit. Kaku's plan was working and they were already about half way done and not a single alarm had been raised, and the odd thing was the more she fought the easier things got even though she knew the scum of the earth pirates kept getting stronger. But she did in fact enjoy throwing the DF users into the ocean and she might have tried to do it to Lucci once or twice. Ok, maybe six times but hey, when your working with CP9, nothing's over kill.

When they had finished their side of the fleet, Lucci purred lowly, "I'm amazed that the dim witted mangy mut hasn't set off the alarms yet," He smirked and continued lewdly, "Michellra, your clothing is sticking to you, you should let me assist you in removing them. What the female pirates wore would be very attractive on you." This comment was lewd considering said women wore little to no clothing, very short booty shorts that were spandex and Mitch decided to call spanky shorts. And a tube top that barely covered their chests. And knee highs and fishnets. Classy.

"Nice try, try it on someone who is just as much as a nymphomaniac as you. I'm not a female leopard in heat that will hump your leg." Mitch snarked back. Glaring at the psychopathic and blood soaked man walking beside her.

"Ah but that is what makes it fun. You won't just fall into my bed, you give me a challenge. But you know as well as I do that if I got you into my bed that the mut would shit kittens then eat them." Lucci purred. **(AN-Damn he purrs a lot, wait, he is a cat, duh.)**

"That was creative and if you two are going to have a cat fight," Lucci's eye twitched on this comment, "Go do it on your own time and not while I'm standing right in between you. I'd rather not watch Lucci's fucked up version of S&M." Kaku said all this with a straight face, he must practice. Either that or he's know Lucci too long. I'm voting on the latter.

Mitch didn't dignify the comment with a come back she just walked faster to their destination, the middle ship. She sweat dropped at the sight that greeted them, Jyabura was frowning and walking in alternating patterns watch the small tiger cub that was following him like a lost puppy or a duck that imprinted in him. Which would have been hilarious. Kalifa had a superior look on her face... as she walked around in the female pirate's clothing. _Only Kailfa_ Mitch though with a slight smile, she almost burst out laughing at poor Blueno who was trying to find his happy place, and ignore the idiots he was paired with. His happy place was probably somewhere that was quiet, Jyabura free, dark, and had lots of books.

After a small fight between Lucci and Jyabura which surprisingly was broken up by THE FRICKEN BABY TIGER! Which turned out to be a small orange haired, yellowed eyed, dark skinned girl who had one hell of an attitude and a major crush on Jyabura... She broken them up by chasing Lucci in their full Tiger and Leopard forms up a mast. They returned to the Lobby, to be greeted by Walter. They had gotten a strange look from the confused butler about the baby tiger whom was sitting on Jyabura's head. The smart man didn't question though.

**Again and apology for the long wait between the chapters, I'm actually progressing down the plot line now:D! Um as for Lucci's odd behaviour, it was sorta like he was high. He just killed some 500 people and he likes blood... He reeeeaaaalllyyyy likes blood. That and he's a lunatic. Oh and REVIEW! Or die mua ha ha ha haaaa!!!!** **Ok, maybe not but hey it's the though that counts XD. Kidding. Ja ne**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi guys! Well not much to mention much about this chapter other than this is probably going to be written many days and many swears and frustrations** **before the second comment thingy in this chapter! Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Um OP is Oda-sama's ... maybe I could steal it... nah. Its Oda's not mine.**

_Mitch felt like she was on fire, she body screeched with pain to her and she was beginning to lose the feelings in her digits from the burning. It felt as though someone had the gall to throw her into a funeral pyre. Things were really blurry around her as she tried to gain a sense of her surroundings._

_Mitch soon found out that only people would be clear in this lovely dream, she could clearly see Lucci grimacing slightly with a hand held at his temple, but other wise he looked fine, blood spattered and an occasional scratch or burn here or there. Mitch could also see some blurry fire, ships and a sharp black figure through some of said blurry flames. But what she found so out of place was the large blackish-reddish puddle beneath her and the object that appeared to be glowing blue on her chest. She couldn't tell what it was because, guess what! It was blurry like most every thing in her dream._

_Mitch started to panic when the edges of her sight turned black. She didn't know why she was panicking but she just knew she was. She was panicked_ _even more when she found out she couldn't move her body. It was numb from the burning pain encasing her. Just as almost everything was black,_

Mitch shot up straight in her bed panting. She shivered despite the fact that it was never cold, (or dark) in Enies Lobby. She sighed, thumping back into her former position, sprawled comfortably on her back, never once noticing that there was a fingering sent of a familiar cologne and that when she had fallen asleep she was on top of her comforter but now, somebody had moved her beneath it.

She sighed thinking, _I'm going mad. There's that stupid reoccurring dream and this odd one. I really need a damn vacation. Hm, I'll go to see jiji, and obaa-san. Then I'll go to Sakura Monogatari__to see Kione._ _Sometimes I have to laugh at my naiuo, of the new name of the island._

On an island far away, A man sat upon a throne of sturdy oak wrought with amber coated sakuras and cravings of nymphs danced playfully on its surface. There was a man kneeling in front of the throne reporting the destruction of one of their make shift nakama's armadas by from what witnesses had confirmed, a small group of people one of them being one of his former play things from Sakura Monogatari. Needless to say, the Captain of the Black Beat Pirates and the man who had destroyed Sakura Monogatari the first time, grinned and told the messenger to ask his great king, Marshal D. Teach, the infamous Blackbeard and former shichibukai to give him orders to search out and capture the ones who had killed hundreds of their "_nakama._"

Back at Enies Lobby, Mitch was standing nervously in front of Kaku's desk as he looked at her with a raised brow. He chuckled lightly and leaned back in the comfortable chair he probably hated, and grinned with half-lidded eyes at the ceiling. Mitch was accustomed to this look of thoughtfulness, but she would have never thought he would actually think about giving her the vacation she so badly wanted. He leaned back into his former upright position and the grin never left his face, Mitch knew for certain that he was planning something. Kaku said smartly, "I'll let you go on vacation, only if you stay here for the next two days and do every thing I say, even if I tell you to go give Lucci a lap dance while your naked, covered in blood, and you have hare's heads dangling from your ears. And I guess I should tell you that on your last day here there will be a ball that Garp decided to host here, because he hates me and, that the Mugiwaras will be arriving tomorrow. I expect you to greet them and head out with Kalifa, Nami and Nico Robin to buy suitable dresses for the ball. Oh, and tell Nico Robin no thigh high leather boots unless of course they are covered by her dress."

Mitch's eye twitched and she forced a smile but she nodded and left the room. Once she was a safe distance away, she thought of jumping around and screaming like a child throwing a tantrum but instead she had a better idea. Grinning evilly she made her way to Kalifa's room, getting some soothing balm, a scalpel, lots of bandages and an ointment that had been specifically been created with CP9 in mind, as it healed deep wounds in a matter of hours, but it still left scars, which suited Mitch's plan perfectly. She grabbed some aesthetic too. These were collected from the infirmary.

Nami sighed as she sulked off the Sunny Go, there would only be her, Robin nee-chan, and Kalifa as women and ultimately it would be horrible. Considering if they went out in public on the near by island of Isle de San Muedro, men would stare at them only seeing 6 large chests and lots of cleavage. None of them had the happy middle sized breast that would take away attention from the large abnormal busts they all possessed. She sighed again and walked over to Robin who just smiled enigmatically. Luffy all but ran to the Tower of Justice, This got multiple sweat-drops and an unenthusiastic call back from Zoro. Luffy was bouncing around at the main door when they got there. Nami sighed and walked to the door and knocked, which, honestly was a lot more civilized a way than the way they had gone in the first time they had been to the Lobby. They had bashed a wall in, Franky too, but that was the past.

Mitch grinned insanely when a knock resinated down the corridor and wondered how the Mugiwaras would like her exotic touch to her open backed halter top and jean knickers. She walked to the door content as a cat and opened it with an inviting smile at the woman who must have been Nami, given her vibrant orange hair. "Welcome to Enies Lobby, I'm Michellra and I'm going to show you to your appointed rooms, to rooms of importance and then I shall find Kalifa and we shall drag Nami-san and Nico-san off to get dresses for the ball. Before you ask, at the moment I'm taking the role of a friendly doormat but usually I'm the secretary and occasional agent of CP9." Mitch had said this all in a pleasant tone and had made Nami giggle when she had called herself a doormat and when she said she was going to drag her and Robin nee-chan with herself and Kalifa shopping.

As Mitch turned around to lead them away, she heard the chorus oh gasps and a muted "Supa..." As the Mugiwaras got full view of the newly made scars that read, "_CP9_" in a beautifully curving _Vivaldi _script, with the side of the 'C' flanked by thorny vines and roses all along the bottom of the inscription and half way up the side of the '9' till it ended at the same level it began at on the other side, the thorns had small drops of blood coming off of them and the roses were carved to look real. It had taken Kalifa six hours just to make the first bit of it, and another six to finish. But in the end, Mitch decided it was worth it, the carving in her back, was one of the most beautiful things she had ever seen when it healed. And the ointment had indeed worked quickly and effectively.

Mitch showed the Mugiwaras to their rooms to the important rooms (ball room included) and then she playfully abducted Nami and Robin then collected Kailfa and they went off to shop.

Nami dazzled at the city when they arrived, the thing was fancy everything, and Kaku was paying for everything with what he had called, 'Ridiculous government salaries.' Robin had smiled when Mitch had relayed Kaku's message about the boots. The women set off to find suitable dresses after eating at a small café. "This dress looks comfy, but I'd look like a cheap hooker, and if anything, I'm an expensive hooker!" Nami laughed and grinned when Kalifa and Mitch had laughed along with her, Robin had smiled, and continued to look at dresses, comparing some to the ones she was going to try on, to a few others that were attempting to allure them. Nami had at least six dresses already to try on and she was still looking, Kalifa was the same. Mitch was grinning helplessly at Robin as she failed to find anything she liked. Robin smiled her aloof smile again (Mitch was beginning to like it) and led the poor quiet woman to the back of the store where the dark colours like the ones she had were, "I thought you might want to get something darker, you strike me as the person to like wearing colours such as these," She gestured to the dresses then continued "They look as though they would suit you." This was ended with a kind smile as she drifted back to the silly women Mitch was beginning to love dearly.

Mitch poked around for a bit got a few dresses to try on and rejoined her quiet and very loud companions as they went to the dressing rooms. Robin settled on a dark green silk spaghetti strap dress, that was decorated with pale pink embroidered lotus' (She liked anything with flower it seemed, she'd have to be introduced to the garden Mitch planned) the dress was slit up the sides to her thighs and she settles on knee high leather boots that had pretty pale green silk petals on the top. The dress like most everything Robin owned, was extremely low cut.

Nami had settled (after much debate) on a crimson red sleeveless dress that reached her knees. It had black trim and some pretty white roses on the dip at her cleavage. Mitch laughed at that. Nami said that she loved it and that she'd elope with it. Kalifa said she'd do the ceremony. Nami got a pair of pretty red sandals to match. And a ruby choker, they all approved

Kalifa got a cocktail dress that was about two centimetres longer that her usual dress. It was a baby blue with darker blue accents and it had a small midnight blue bow around the waist, it wasn't gaudy but it wasn't unnoticeable. She bought a pair of navy high heels that matched. And she got a sapphire choker that matched but was opposite of Nami's ruby one.

Mitch got a black dress with red lace trim and a back that was open almost to her butt (Nami approved) and it had criss-cross silk threads that held the dress together. She had a black choker with the same red lace trim on the bottom and top. She got a pair of flat heeled shoes that were black to match. **(A.N-The ones that look like fancy slippers, I don't know what they're called. I care not for fashion ,') **She mainly got it because it showed her back, and Nami and Kalifa had whooped as she showed them the dress on her. They had booed or mehed at the other ones.

The girls payed then went out for an early supper and then headed back to the Lobby. Nami had not been a happy camper to find out that Luffy had nearly started a brawl with Lucci, Sanji had swooned and flirted with almost all the women in the building, and he hadn't known that one of the women had claws and his face was clawed near open by the enraged cat-child, and Franky had gotten into a drinking contest with Blueno and was now laying on the floor out-cold and a very drunk Blueno was wandering around for the pissy Lucci to find. That would not end well.

Kalifa and Mitch had been surprised to find out that Ty (Afore mentioned cat-child for those whom have forgotten) had retreated into the attic and had hissed, snarled, spit, and growled at anyone who came close, she had even scratched up Jyabura when he tried to fish her out. This surprised both women when Jyabura had explained the quickly healing scratches. Mitch was unsurprised at the pissy mood Lucci was in, he usually was in such a mood recently. But she wondered what had happened with Ty, Sanji had flirted with her yes, but that didn't seem like a thing to bother her. Mitch was continually baffled by the eighteen year old girl, with a fourteen year old body and a sixteen year old's mind.

**Ba ha! End o' chapter. Sorry for the randomness its kinda filler till I get to the whole vacation thing, then the ending with some other little things in between. Oh that and I have some theme songs:**

**People So Far:**

**Mitch Are you Happy Now? By Michelle Branch**

**Lucci Lie Lie Lie by Serj Tankian**

**Jyabura Headstrong by Trapt**

**Kaku Diabolical by Mindless Self Indulgence**

**NamiYou + Your Hand by Pink**

**TyFully Alive by Flyleaf**

**Robin What Have you Done? By Within Temptation**

**Pairings:**

**MitchxLucci I'm so Sick by Flyleaf**

**JyaburaxTy Mambo #5 by Lou Bega**

**NamixZoro I Hate Everything About You by Three Days Grace**


	7. Chapter 7

**I'm not dead. Really. I'm a very happy camper that I still remember what I was going to do. Explanation as to why they aren't trying to kill the Mugiwaras: (Lucci excluded**). **This story is post One Piece, Luffy is the pirate king but they somehow convinced the World Government to stop being pricks and just let the Mugiwaras control the second half of the Grand Line.** **Hence the reason that the Mugiwaras are in Enies Lobby for a ball. Garp helped them. Shhhh, its political not filler. **

**Disclaimer: Oda-sama owns One Piece. Wish I did, because Jimbei is awesome. I lurve whale sharks.**

Mitch sighed running her hand through her hair as she watched couples dance around the spacious ball room. She knew that her friends were having fun as they floated around the ballroom. She could see Robin dancing with Franky out of the corner of her eye. Nami was closer to the centre of the ballroom, dragging Zoro around in a parody of dancing, all the while trying to stomp each other's feet**. **Kalifa was calling all the men who asked her to dance sexual deviants. She was trying to enjoy herself, it was her last night in Enies Lobby before her vacation and there was no Lucci in sight. (Kaku forbid him from coming in fear of him ruining the party in a fight with Luffy.) But try as she might, she couldn't forget the incident with Ty. The girl was out of her nook and was following Jyabura around again like nothing happened. Mitch started to walk away when she saw an old woman go over to Jyabura and ask him something. She nearly died of laughter when Jyabura started to flail around shouting about something as he pointed to Ty. Aforementioned tiger only shot forward to cling to his arm, shouting too, but not about the same thing obviously. Mitch had no idea what the elderly lady said, but Ty and Jyabura's reactions were hilarious.

Turning her back to the scene Mitch wandered off, out of the ballroom, away from the noise.Unconsciously her feet led her to where she felt most at ease. The garden. She strolled over the paths, under the boughs of the fragrant trees. Trailing her fingertips against petals softly as she walked, she closed her eyes and softly hummed a tune her oba-sama sang to her when she had trouble sleeping. "Enjoying yourself?" Lucci called from the branches of the tree above her. Mitch nearly jumped out of her skin.

"What is wrong with you?! Does scaring people turn you on or does it just come fucking naturally?!" Mitch shrieked up at the man in the tree, all her former good mood and calm gone, replaced by irritation and slight embarrassment.

"Do you really want to know the answer to that question Kitten?" Lucci leered down at her, slipping silently out of the tree and with all the grace of the predator he is.

Mitch glared nastily at him and said coldly, "When you put it like that, no. What do you want?" She turned her back to him, crossing her arms and willing her heart to stop beating so fast. _I hate him, stop pounding damn you, stop it!_ Mitch mentally told off her heart.

Lucci made a faintly amused sound and then strolled past her, seemingly gliding through the shadows, and into the moonlight between the imposing silhouettesof the blossoming trees. Mitch sighed, rolling her shoulders hearing a satisfying pop from her spine she wandered aimlessly down the paths, more or less keeping Lucci in her line of sight. _I wonder why he's here when he could be tearing the wings off insects or terrorizing small animals? He never answered my question either. Huh._ Mitch though as she watched Lucci gracefully shoot up into a tree, the leaves barely rustling as he brushed against them.

A little voice in the back of her head whispered to her, _What if he came here because he knew you would be here? What if he feels as you do? Tell him of your pounding heart. _Mitch angrily swatted the voice into the back of her mind, but its comment continued to plague her. After toying with the idea of calling Lucci out of the tree and telling him how she felt, she angrily huffed, slightly stomping her right foot. She turned on her heel and stormed out of the garden, she hair slightly billowing behind her, unaware of the black eyes following her till she was out of sight from their perch in a plum tree.

Lucci frowned slightly, the image of Mitch's frowning visage burned into his mind. He pushed the image into the corner of his mind where he could remember each expression the tortured woman had ever made at him. He stretched languidly, slightly bothered at how, **human** Mitch could make him feel. Lucci harshly attempted to stamp the feelings he had for the woman out. But he knew it was too late. They had already festered in his heart. Like a disease.

Mitch blinked in shock, then laughed outright when Sanji twirled right up to her, showering her with compliments, asking her for her 'beautiful and ever so perfect hand' in this next dance. She thought of politely rejecting his offer but tossed the idea out the window. She was finally given the chance to do something fun and she wanted to say no? What was wrong with her? _He's a perv, as Zoro makes a point to state, but it can't hurt to dance with him once. I hope._ Mitch grinned slightly, trying hard not to laugh at the hearts in his eyes when she agreed. He spouted more nonsense about her beauty and perfection as he led her to the ballroom floor. Mitch was positive that he would be a difficult dancing partner considering all the wiggling and swirling he did without music, but he was surprisingly good at it. Mitch wracked her memory trying to remember where he was raised. His upbringing would probably give her a big clue as to why he acted the way he did. All that she could dredge up was the image of a large fish with wheels on its sides.

When the song ended, Someone else askedher to dance. After that dance, another. Mitch only became aware of how much time had passed when she once again heard the ever flowing praise of the Love Cook. Wisely, she declined the next offer to dance. As she teetered away from the ballroom floor, she wondered when she had started to drink the bubbly champaignthat was being served. Giggling giddily she swayed as she walked to the darker parts of the room where she could see Kalifa and Robin conversing. She underestimated there distance and ended up walking into the pair, giggling madly as they fell to the floor in a heap. She faintly heard Kalifa mumble something about having too much to drink and could you please help me carry her? No don't pick her up **there,** pick her up **here,** Thank you very much Kaku.

**Sorry for how short it was! Um, but the story is going on hold. I don't really like it that much anymore D: I've kinda switched fandoms and I'm more concerned about my WoW fic. I still love OP, just not this story 3. I might pick it back up some over time but for now, its on Hiatus. Ja ne!**


End file.
